Me and the Moon
by DaniWannaBe
Summary: And it's over, but it just started. The blood stained the carpet; her heart like a crystal, she's lucid and departed. A life left behind, she can find in her mind gone away. [Warning: Character Death]


**Title: **Me and the Moon  
  
**Author: **DaniWannaBe aka Dani  
  
**Rating: **PG-13  
  
**Spoilers: **All knowledge of Season Four, especially the finale (4.22 "Raincoats and Recipes").  
  
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I have come to the realization that Season Five of Gilmore girls is going to suck even worse than Season Four, therefore I am _borrowing_ these characters for personal use, but I do not claim to have created them (or destroyed them – as ASP did).  
  
**Summary: **And it's over, but it just started. The blood stained the carpet; her heart like a crystal, she's lucid and departed. A life left behind, she can find in her mind gone away. [Warning: Character Death]

**Author Note: **If you are especially fond of Dean, I would click on that handy dandy back button.

**---**

**Chapter 1: Blue Lipstick**

"Dean… no," Rory quivered as she backed away. It echoed in her head. Her hands were pushed out protectively and she blinked in fear as he approached her. "Stop."

He didn't hear anything. He had blocked out all uncertainties and reservations that would escape her mouth. He felt somewhere deep inside she didn't mean them.

"Dean, this has gone on too long," she let out, trembling.

He didn't hear her.

"This is wrong. Don't you realize it, Dean? It's wrong."

She got no answer; no nod of realization. Not a muscle moved on Dean's face. He held a hungry look, with a smirk that fell partially hidden under his smooth brown hair.

Her back hit against her bedroom wall. He'd cornered her. She didn't know how, but he'd cornered her, _again_. "Dean! Listen to me!" she begged. "You have a wife now." She looked down. "You had a wife then," she whispered regretfully. For a second she held a hopeful gaze. "Think of Lindsay, Dean. What would she say? She'd be heartbroken."

His eyes widened as he inhaled her scent. All he wanted to do was tell Rory to shut up, and cover her mouth with his. He moved his hand sturdily under her shirt.

She breathed sharply in and grabbed his hand from the outside, feeling its force through her cotton blouse. She tried to push it down, with all her strength but it was a known fact that Dean was stronger than delicate Rory, helpless to anything Dean would do to her.

She bit her bottom lip. She told herself she would not give in. If she gave in, she would never escape this circle. This vicious, untamed, wild circle that began with 'No's and ended with her crying by herself on her bed, soon after he'd left.

"Stop!" she cried. She couldn't overpower him, and nobody would hear them. Nobody ever heard them. It amazed Rory how not one of the of the nosy town's people in Stars Hollow would ever suspect Dean of doing anything that wasn't agreeable or pleasing. Rory had made him into the town's adored saint. Where was Babette when you needed her? Where was Miss Patty? What happened to Taylor?

As Rory struggled underneath Dean's figure against the wall, Dean pushed inward and moved both of his hands up Rory's shirt. They were so cold it made Rory jerk against him, in a motion that made Dean inhale and close any space left between them.

As Dean moved in to kiss Rory, a tear slid down her cheek… but he didn't see it. It dissolved under his hand as he held her head up to meet his lips. He leaned in and when she could feel his bottom lip between hers, she bit down viciously, and Dean let out a muffled yelp of pain. He then pulled away.

"What the hell, Rory!" he yelled.

"Get away from me!" She pushed him farther away.

"Like hell I will! This is what you want!" he replied angrily. She'd believed it for a while, too.

"No! Dean you aren't listening! This is not what I want! I want you to go home, and go have dinner with your wife."

"Well that's not what _I_ want," he whined. It reminded Rory of a four-year-old. She'd used to help Miss Patty with dress rehearsals for her dance recitals, and many of the kids would whine about their hair and make-up. One in particular always said she wanted to wear blue lipstick. Rory tried to explain to her how ridiculous it was to wear blue lipstick, but this girl insisted and cried and every year they would have a blue lipstick waiting just to shut this whiny girl up. Rory was Dean's blue lipstick.

"It doesn't matter what you want." Rory wanted to say it but she couldn't get it out. She'd realized many a time she was scared of him, however, he'd never done anything that would put her in danger before, so she'd ignored the feeling. But now, she knew it was too late to send him away or to get help.

Her eye lids closed and she sat on the bed, rubbing her hand across her forehead, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Just one more time, Ror," Dean said softly. "Then _I promise_, I'll never come back."

She drew back her tears with a sniff. "What choice do I have, Dean?" she replied and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"None," he smirked, and laid her down on the bed, straddling her. While Rory knew he'd promised it was the last time, somewhere deep down inside her knew that last time might never come.


End file.
